Mike's NYE
by Doomed.Youth
Summary: What would Mike do on NYE, if he suddenly remembered that he forgot to finish his New Years Resolution?


**Mike POV**

It was New Years Eve. I had less than 5 hours to find a girl and kiss her, simply because of my last year's resolution. Why, oh why did I make my stupid New Year resolution to kiss a girl? Oh right, because I'm like, so totally awesome, not. But at least, I'm cooler then that stupid Cullen.

I decided to get in my car and go for a drive; maybe I could find any person, who would be willing to kiss me. I drove down to First Beach, the place with the russet-colour skinned girls; with their tall muscular figures... stop Mike.

'Bella is the only girl for you!' screamed my conscience at me.

'Oh, shut up. You're always doing that to me' I had accidentally said to myself which caused many of the people trotting along the pathways to stop and stare at me.

I slowly got out of my car and walked towards a driftwood fire, where the Quileute's were telling a 'scary' story. I sat down next to a girl, who by the looks of it was spending her New Years Eve alone, just like me.

'Hi, I'm Mike, What's your name?' I said in the most polite way I could.

'Hi, Captain Obvious, my name is Queen Wolf.' The girl said to me.

'How is that obvious, and I'm sure your name isn't Queen Wolf.' I said back.

'Well, first off, you have a name tag on.' Her face read 'duh' 'And secondly, why do you want to know?' She said sourly, pressing out every syllable.

'Anyway, what would you do if I tried to kiss you?' I said curiously.

'This.' She said with a wicked smile on her face.

And in less than 2 seconds, I felt a rock hard fist hit against my nose. I suddenly started to see black, and slowly fell back, off the log I was sitting on. I could feel the wet, smelly blood rushing down into my mouth. I cupped my hands to my nose, and tilted my head back. I started to get back up, so I could run to my car, but when I stood up, I feel back on my back, and couldn't get back up, like a turtle.

'Leah, did you freaking break his nose?' I heard the guy I knew as Jacob say. He came over to me and gave me a hand up.

'Nope, the impact just made his bleed.' She started laughing.

I decided to get as far away from the beach as I could. There were many other girls around forks that I could find. Maybe Jessica, Angela, Bella, or maybe even some of the Cullen's would want to kiss my hot lips.

'Yeah, that's a good idea Mike.' I said again talking to myself, while walking to my car.

I drove into Angela's house, and when I got there, I suddenly remembered that Angela was with Ben. But it was too late to turn around, because I saw Angela and Ben sitting at the front of the house, waving at me. I waved back, and slowly walked up into the house.

'WOW! Mike! What the hell happened to your nose!?' Ben asked me.

'I'll get you some ice!' Angela said urgently as she rushed to her fridge.

'Uh, I got into an incident...' I said carefully, making sure they wouldn't know that a girl did this to me, as Angela carefully laid the bag of peas on his face.

'Angela, do you have any idea what Jessica is doing tonight?' I said

'Hmm, I think she was working on getting her New Year's Resolution done.' Angela said.

'Do you have any Idea what that was?' I said.

'I do, but I can't tell you.' Angela giggled.

'Well, I'm off then. See ya, and thanks for the ice.' I said giving the peas back and running out the door.

I drove, and drove, and then finally found the road that led to the Cullen's mansion. If Bella was doing anything tonight, it would be with Alice, and him. But before I even knocked on the door, he came out.

'What do you want, Newton?' He said harshly.

'I just want to ask Bella something' I said smugly. Idiot, I was to kiss your girlfriend. HAHA he'll never know!

'Okay, Newton, come on in.' He said, a little too-velvety.

Bella, Alice and the weird emo guy were sitting on the couch, while the big one and Rosalie *drool* were both sitting on a one seated couch. I thought I saw Edward's lips moving, but they suddenly stopped.

'MIKE!' Alice said to me, 'How are you darhling?' She ran up to me, 'You're late. Ooh, what happened to your nose?'

'Rosalie, get my some ice from the freezer, would you?

'Of course,' Rosalie said with a wicked, but beautiful smile.

In a few minutes I was seated in the Cullen's mansion, on a big fluffy chair with Bella at my feet, Rosalie behind me and Alice dabbing something ice-cold on my face.

She stopped dabbing and said. 'Well, Mike, I'm sorry I can't be more hospitable, but I really have to get Bella ready, because, her New Year's outfit would be jeans. But I'm going to dress her up in something much sexier.'

I imagined Bella in something really sexy. Edward's head cocked up. 'Goodbye Mike, make sure you make a New Year's Resolution you can finish this year.' He said, while practically pushing me out the door.

'Bye, Alice, Bella, Rosalie, Edward.' I said.

I got in my car, and drove around. Until, finally I spotted her, Jessica. I quickly parked my car, and ran towards her, 'Jessica!' I screamed at her.

'Mike!? What the hell happened to your face?' She said curiously.

'I got punched, badly.'

'Then, why do you have drag queen make-up on it?' Jessica asked me.

'WHAT!?' I screamed at her. She pulled out her mirror and showed me. ' HOLY SHIT! Oh, well.' I walked in a circle. 'Look Jessica, will you kiss me?'

'Really?' She said with enthusiasm.

'Yeah.'

'Okay.' She said, leaning forward

I leant forward, and we kissed on the lips. I broke the kiss off. 'THANK YOU JESS!' I said as I ran to my car.

'What the hell? We kiss, and you freaking run away!?'

'Sorry!' I screamed back at her.

This was going to be the freaking best year yet.


End file.
